The Game of Attraction
by Sammej
Summary: Set in the Marauder era, What happens When Sirius Black meets his match. What happens when that match is blonde, cunning, brilliant, attractive and female? And what happens when Sirius Black is the last person she wants anything to do with.
1. Your going to boarding school!

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Harry Potter JK does (brilliant woman) I just like to borrow her characters and test my own creativity!**

_AN: So this is my second FF wahoo. Set in the Marauder era. I'll tell you now this mostly centers around Sirius and Summer though Im thinking about incorperating the other characters. But I won't get ahead of myself. So the idea I had for this story was that it might be what really happened in Sirius's time at Hogwarts. So I'm going to stay true to the Potter books and make this as plausible as possible. My plot is horrible un-developed atm. Im all over the place to be patient with me please. Any suggestions please send! As for rating, I'm going with Mature, It'll get steamy. Ill warn you before so ok! This is just a general introduction. I tried to make Summer the kind of girl Sirius would date. basically she has to have a sense of humor. This is just the intro to Summer so please bear with me! OK. Im writing the next chapter at this very moment actually so it'll be up soon! HERE YOU ARE!_

**CHAPTER ONE: Your going to boarding School!**

Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardry was one of the most renowned magical Schools in all of Europe. Nothing but good things could be said about the school and it's Headmaster. Though Summer Thompson (A very blonde and stunning girl.) had spent many long nights leading up to her arrival to the prestigious school, listing everything that could possibly suck about Hogwarts. Going to a new school in your 6th year was not an appealing thought to any student. But going to a new school in a different country was an even worse idea than the original. Her parents really hadn't been kidding when they threatened to send her off to boarding school unless she started taking her schooling seriously, and appreciated the privileges she was given. "This is no way for a Thompson to act!" They said in tones of indignation; when she had be sent home with yet another letter from the Principal of her own prestigious and very expensive school.

The Thompson's believed themselves to be good parents. They gave Summer everything money could buy. What they didn't give her was enough attention, and enough thought, for if they had they would have quickly realized that she was not like the other kids in her school, or neighborhood, or society for that matter. Money, power, social status bored her to no end. Mr. And Mrs. Thompson believed their daughter to be going through a 'rebellious stage' and all this fraternizing with those beneath her, mis-behaving at school was an attempt at getting their attention. What they did not understand was that Summer did not believe any of her actions to be rebellious. She on contrary to her parents, found nothing wrong with spending time with people who had less money than her. And though she knew she pushed the limit occasionally she found the mischief she got into at school kept her teachers young, and things interesting. It certainly beat hanging out with the rich prats she went to school with, and discussing who was the center of a scandal held her attention of a very short thirty seconds. Of course being the daughter of elite Ministry officials, Summers actions, choices and even thoughts were watched by everyone. She had an 'image' to uphold. She had a 'standard' to live up to. A very boring standard if anyone every cared to ask her, her own opinion about the future that had been laid out for her. Against her own will Summer was forced to go the most well known school CA offered. 'Liberty High, for the talented rich, and famous' was a Wizarding School that only admitted the best of the best. Or the richest of the richest. (The rich always fancied themselves to be the best.) The kids that attended this school were no different than the people she had grown up around. They were all exceedingly rich and exceedingly arrogant. Making them all exceeding dull.

Summer kept the out-look that she may have been born a Thompson but that didn't mean she was forced to act like one. Her parents had recently become tired of her rebellious behavior, and their pocket change was running thin from all the money they had spent trying to keep Summer in a school that she herself tried so hard to be expelled from. Summer on the other hand fancied herself a great woman. She was the reason her family had made such great contributions to the school. Summer was the reason for their funding the new swimming pool, Library and football field. (As if the School needed any of these new things) She told her parents that at least their money was going to a good cause and they could claim it on their tax rebates! Her Principal on the other hand refused to listen to reason. Mr. Buchli's soul ambition in life was to make an army of respectable high waged citizens. Or as Summer thought of it as, an army of robotic rich prats. Mr. Buchli had taken it upon himself to to see to the 'reforming of Summers ways' He was certain that by the end of her schooling career Summer would be as stiff and conforming as the ugly brown wig that lay lopsided on his bald head.

It was a known fact that Summer had caused Principal Buchli's pre-mature balding. Though Summer had said that he was completely over-reacting Mr. Buchli had found it necessary to have a parent teacher meeting to discuss some of Summers 'serve-behavioral issues' By the end of it Mr. Buchli had thrown such a fit that Summer's parents had to pull out their check book and write one of many checks to Liberty High (in came the football field!) The only defense Summer could claim was that it had been her homework for Potions. Her teachers Mr. Valentia had instructed them to concoct a hair loss potion (which was a very difficult one to make, it took Summer over two hours to perfect!) which was used in the ice age to force your enemies to loose their protective fur coats and inevitably freeze to death. How was she supposed to know that she was such a superb Potion Master that her potion had been so powerful that Mr. Buchli never had any hope of re-growing his hair. In fact Summer demanded that some sort of Nobel Prize be given to her for being the next Potions Prodigy!

Well of course none such thing was done. Life continued like this for the next three years. With numerous more visits to Principal Buchli's office. But at the end of her fifth year her parents had had enough! They told her she had been enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witcraft and Wizardry which was conveniently located in Britain. summer had laughed at her parents and not believed a single word they said. She had heard this threat many times, though she gave them credit for coming up with a name for the school this time. But now looking at the high towers of Hogwarts, Summer was forced to resign to her fate. If she thought snooty Americans were bad then these were bound to be a 100x worse. (The British had never quite forgiven America for destroying their reputation and beating them with Pitch forks!) There was no hope denying her home country for her gross pronunciation of 'a's' and 'r's' would surely give her away.

"How do you do?" Said the twinkling eyed old man in front of her. Summer gave her best fake smile and left it at that. The man (Who she learned was her Headmaster Professor Dumbledore) told her she would be residing in the Gryffindor Tower with the other Gryffindors (the bizarre School divided it's students into houses.) And that her head of house was Professor M. McGonagal (the tight bunned be-spectacled woman standing beside him trying her best to look welcoming but only came off as a very severe woman.) and would show her to her first class which happened to be one of Summers favorites; Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her Professor lead her down many winding corridors, down a couple of stair cases and around a corner that Summer noticed disappeared as soon as they had rounded it. Summer wondered how she would ever navigate herself through this ridiculous school. When McGonagal stopped abrubtly and lead Summer into a packed classroom on her left. "Professor Lathly I have our new exchange student for you" rang Professor McGonagals voice silencing the class immediately. Apparently this woman was not one to be crossed Summer noted. "Oh excellent." Came a wheezing reply. Professor McGonagal beckoned to Summer then turned to address the class. "This is Summer Thompson, she has so graciously joined from all the way from America!" Summer groaned inwardly There was no denying her nationality now. " I hope you will all treat her well and make her feel welcome. Also Ms. Evans would you be so kind as to show Ms. Thompson to all of her classes and such?" "Sure!" replied a brilliant red headed girl seated alone in the far left corner. Professor McGonagal smiled then left. Leaving Summer standing alone in front of a lot of curious faces. Summer was not a shy girl when it came to crowds. She was a performer, withstanding the stares and scrutiny of other people was one of her specialties. She gave them a brilliant smile and headed straight for the empty seat next to the red headed girl. They shared a general introduction, (Summer discovered her name was Lily) then took notes silently.(This girl was obviously serious about her school work) Summer occasionally peered around her at all the curious faces turned her way. It wasn't until a set of brilliant chocolate eye's met her that she truly became interested in who sat beside her. Surrounded by a mass of shaggy black hair was possibly one of the most handsome faces Summer had ever laid eye's on! He was staring straight back at her, with a crooked grin sitting comfortably on his glorious face, his eye's gleaming with excitement. Summer knew instantly that this boy would be trouble, she found out later that his glorious face went with a glorious name. A name that would make the rest of her days at Hogwarts not so dull after all. He was none other than _Sirius Black_.

_AN: so i don't have a beta so if anyone is up to job please let me know! ty! and lemme know if you think this style is to cluttery to read!_


	2. Double Potions with a GIT

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything Harry related. And i dont get any money writing about them. its all for fun fun fun. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. TY.  
**

_AN: yeow Chapter two posted! I'm pretty tricky huh. Lol. Hope your liking it so far. SO this chap. We get to see Sirius's character development. I had a bit of a struggle with it so if he seems out of character anywhere lemme know. If any of them seem wrong lemme know. Dialog isn't my forte so please be kind. I can write descriptions and emotions, but for some reason when it comes to talking i pull blanks. But i tried! SO i tried to make this chapter longer. I wont be able to get chp three up until Thursday night sometime. Sorry. Im baby sitting! again if there are any errors TELL ME. It'd be muchly appreciated! Im so glad to see ive already got readers :D ENJOY!_

**Chapater two: Double Potions with a GIT  
**

Summer followed Lily to her next class (Care of Magical Creatures with a gnarled looking witch called Professor Ivoria) trying hard to keep as many people between herself and Sirius Black as possible. It was a very hard struggle for Summer. She told herself not to look at him, but his perfect features drew her eye's to him. _Idiot!_ she shot at herself for the sixth time. _I know boys like these! I've grown up with them! I don't want anything to do with them. And since when have i ever judged_ _someone by_ _face value!_ Summer learned quickly that Sirius wasn't exactly what she thought he was. Sure he was an attention seeking, 'I know I'm sexy', funny, know it all; But there was a class about him. He seemed to be more enjoying himself than actually showing off. Just to be safe Summer busied herself with the Lilimore they were studying. Lilimore's were cunning creatures, and if not watched carefully they would strip you of everything valuable before you even realized what had happened. Unfortunately her unblinking concentration to the unmoving Lilimore drew attention to her. "Don't you have tree rodents in America? Or are you too highly advanced to bother with this sort of thing?" Came a barking voice behind her. Summers stomach dropped. His voice was as attractive as the rest of him. Summer knew who was standing beside her before she even looked up to meet his mischievous face. "Do I sense a little animosity?" Summer shot back at him grinning "Am I to already face prejudice not even 2 hours into my first day? I'm sorry that you were born British.I truly am! But it is not my fault that my country does everything better than your own, including speaking the language you created. If only you knew how to speak properly then I might understand what your trying to convey to me?" A bark of laughter followed. "So you want to fight about this huh?" "Oh no, We Americans aren't half hearted. If it's a fight you want it will be a war you get. And judging from previous wars you will loose horribly to my...pitch fork..." Summer winked. "Unless of course someone has taught you how to use that wand your holding?" "Need a little help over here Padfoot? By the sounds of it this Yankee is pulling the piss out of you and our beloved country!" came a voice in tones of mock indignation. Summer looked over and met the eye's of a handsome, black haired boy, wearing glasses. He too held a mischievous look about him. "Nah Prongs, I'm just meeting the new girl. She's quite amusing." "Really?" came the boy's skeptical reply. "Padfoot Prongs? Do the British really name their children after animals?" Summer interjected. "How rude of us!" The black hair boy said. "I am the one the only James Potter! And this handsome fellow here is Sirius Black!" "Charmed, I dare say you remember my name? Or would you like me to repeat it again for you, in case your confused about the pronunciation?" "Nah you're alright aye. I think Summer is an easy enough name to remember. I mean it isn't very original is it?" James replied coolly. "Oh and James is? Isn't every man in Britain named James?" Summer replied darkly. "Obviously not" Sirius cut in "Because mine isn't James." "Well your a special case then aren't you?" "More like a basket case!" added James. Sirius grinned still looking at Summer with his dazzling eye's.

Summer could feel her concentration slipping so she turned back to her Lilimore to try and regain a coherent thought. When she looked down at the Lilimore its small green face held a look of triumph as it sat on top of a pile of her things! "Hey those are mine!" Summer yelled at it, diving her hand into the pile to retrieve her earrings. In an instant Summer found herself blown backwards, colliding hard with the ground. Her vision was swimming and her ears ringing. What had just happened? She felt the ground move as someone knelt down beside her and Professor Ivoria say "What's going on over there?" "Oh it's nothing, Ms. Thompson just slipped" James replied, holding back a fit of laughter. Then a husky voices said "You alright there Thompson?" Even half dazed Summer could hear the amusement in Sirius's Black's voice. "I uh..that little shit hit me!" Summer spat out pulling herself into a sitting position to glare at the laughing Lilimore who was swimming through her things! "Best to leave them there" Sirius Said holding her back. "Those are mine!" "Can't you just replace it all? Oh mighty daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Thompson?" said James with a grin. Summer glared at him. "They have sentimental value" Summer said through clenched teeth. "How about we make a deal" Sirius said. "If you leave those there, I'll buy you a new pair, and since they're coming to from me they will mean more to you, I mean everyone wants a piece of Sirius Black" he winked as James burst out laughing. Summer rolled her eyes trying again to lunge at the Lilimore but Sirius had already dragged her to her feet and said "Thats the lunch bell! How about I show you to the Great Hall?" then took her hand dragging her up the slope back to the Castle. "Hey wait!" Summer objected. "Listen Thompson, we don't want our new form of entertainment hospitalized before the end of the week." "I would not have been hospitalized! it just caught me off guard." Sirius grinned. "Right. Well I have to say that Lilimore has got skill." "What?" "He got you on your back before I did." Summers gaped at him, and he broke into his bark of laughter."Look we're here have some lunch!" he said trying to distract Summer before she could regain her dignity and reprimand him.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and Sirius introduced her to his other friends. (Peter Pettigrew a short and stubby boy who greatly resembled a mouse. And Remus Lupin a very cute but tired looking boy, with long mousy brown hair.) Apparently these four boys were at the height of cool. Everyone was watching them and laughing, even students from the other houses walked over to give them a pat on the back. Summer ate her lunch silently watching the boys; She noticed Sirius kept glancing at her and smiled inwardly. _So he was in the same situation as her. This should be an interesting game._ Anything with Sirius involved was interesting by default. But she could not let that be known. At the end of Lunch Lily found her and led her to the dungeons where they would have their Potions lesson. Happy to be away from the spell of Sirius Black Summer took a deep breath to clear her head. "We have Potions with the Slytherins" Lily said next to her. "Oh really? What are the Slytherins like?" Summer asked, only partially interested. "Well if you can get past the ridiculous house rivalry,they're pleasant enough. Come on I'll introduce you to Severus." and she led her over to a greasy haired, hook nosed boy standing off to the right. "Hey Sev!" Lily said, and Summer saw the boys bored expression fade immediately. "Hey Lily he said with a smile." Then turned his beady eye's to Summer his brows raised. "This is Summer Thompson, our new exchange student from America!" Lily said following his gaze. "Wonderful" the boy said with a slight sneer. "Summer this is Severus Snape. A good friend of mine." Summer again noticed his face softened when Lily spoke. "Pleased to meet you" said Summer half heartedly. This boy did not make you feel welcome at all. He looked overly smug. Peering around her, Summer noticed that all the Sytherins wore the same exact expression. _Pleasant my ass Lily _Summer thought to herself. "Sev, will you sit with Summer? I would but I already have a lab partner. And Sirius Black is already on the prowl and I'd like to save poor Summer from the annoyance that he is." Lily said with half a smile. Summers stomach did a sort of back flip S_o she wasn't the only one who had_ _noticed his behavior._ Severus's face turned sour at the mention of Black but after he looked down at Lily's pleading face he agreed. He looked back at Summer half a sneer playing at his lips. Summer would have almost preffered sitting with Sirius, even though she was trying her best to resist his charm. It was better than spending a double lesson arguing with this know it all. Because that is just what happened.

They all sat down and pulled out their cauldrons and ingredients. Their Professor (Slughorn, a very large porky man) set the directions for their sleeping drought. Severus immediately assumed the dominant role and started brewing their Potion without murmuring a single word to Summer. "Um excuse me." Summer said half annoyed. Severus turned to look at her with a bored expression. "I do believe we're lab partners, so it'd be nice if you'd let me do my share, so I actually learn something." "If you were smart." Severus said in a cutting tone. "You'd stand there and let me give you your passing grade. I'm not getting a lower grade because _you_ don't know what you're doing." He said with his usual sneer. Summers face burned with anger. 'How would you know I don't know what I'm doing unless you let me try." She said through gritted teeth. "I'd rather not take my chances" He replied not taking his eye's from his Potion. Angry, Summer pushed him and pulled the Potion towards her. "What're-" He said stunned. Summer reached over and grabbed a rabean root, two cloves of gerside and tapped her wand against the cauldron. "That's not in the directions!" Severus spat reaching towards her. "I know you numb-nut. This is a trick I invented. Watch" She said slapping his hand away. She stirred the potion twice counter clockwise-then dumped in the rabean root. She let it simmer for precisely 4 seconds and then let the 2 cloves of geriside fall into the simmering solution with a light **plop** . Severus watched as copious amounts of steam rose up from the cauldron before it became still and turned a nice shade of turquoise. Severus stared at her with an un-readable expression. "There, now we're ready for step 6" Summer said triumphantly. " Where do you learn that?" Severus asked narrowing his eyes. "Well if you hadn't been such an ass, I would have told you I'm a pretty excellent potion brewer, and that little trick I discovered myself." She replied smugly. Severus didn't reply. He pulled the Potion back towards him and continued on with the rest of the Potion. Both Severus and Summer left Potions practically running from each other.

Following Lily Summer headed to the Great Hall for dinner. "What'd you think of Sev?" Lily asked over her roast pork and potatoes. "He was.. _interesting_." Summer said carefully not wanting to offend Lily. What she really thought was that Severus Snape was an arrogant git who wasn't worth the time of day. But she needn't voice that to Lily. Summer looked sideays as a mass of shaggy black hair sat down beside her. She turned away quickly almost choking on her potato. "Good work Thompson" Sirius said patting her on the back, causing her to really choke on her potato. She gave him a questioning look, being as she was not yet able to breathe. "I've never seen Snivellus look so sour!" Lily pursed her lips at the rude nick name but kept her mouth shut. "How'd you get stuck with him as a partner anyway?" James asked sitting down next to Sirius. Summer glanced at Lily then said "Uhm, there was just an open seat next to him. He looked pleasant enough." Sirius laughed coldy. "That greasy git pleasant? Were you still thinking that when you practically ran for the Great Hall?" Summer chose not to reply. Instead she speared a carrot. "You know Yankee I almost like you now, Just for showing up that grease ball." said James in a tone of admiration. "I've never been fond of Yankee's but my heart has just made space for you." He winked. "Oh please don't change on my account. I'd hate for you to do anyhting that's difficult for you." Summer simpered sarcastically. Sirius eye'd her for a moment then said "You know what Prongs, I think she's making fun of us again." James looked at Sirius with a serious expression. "I think your right Padfoot, she clearly doesnt realize who we are!." Summer raised an eyebrow. "Drum role please..." said James.. "We are the Hogwarts Marauders!" Summer stared at him blanky not sure wether to laugh in his face or not. "That's something like royalty to you simple American folk" he added following Summer's silence. Lily finally cracked. "Oh come off it James, you are nothing more than a stuck up prat! Who fancies himself something special!" James turned to Lily hurt etched across his face. "Evans, What's with the sour pout today!" he said trying to sound unaffected "I'll tell you Potter! I'm sick of you and all your nonsence! Hexing people, thinknig your cool. You've just got an inflated head and I'm sick of it!" She raged getting up from her seat. "I'm heading back to the Common Room if your ready?" She said to Summer. Summer jumped from her seat and replied "Yeah I'm finished here." She followed Lily from the Great Hall taking one last glance at Sirius Black who was watching her go. He smiled and her heart lept.

_hehehe so was that enough for you? Or longer chapters? any feedback im pleased to receive it. So i read over it twice and i think i got all the errors. But you never know! _


End file.
